Se esta rua
by Nielita
Summary: Um dia difícil para Tohru, Kyo e Yuki. Um dia que lhes traz muitas recordações tristes... como superar uma avalanche de sentimentos ruins?


Notas da autora: Essa é minha primeira fic mais dramática, então, em agradecimento a alguém que me inspirou muito, vou oferecer a ela, Shampoo-chan.

Se esta rua...

Aquele fora um dia de comemoração, de alegria, de amor. Para a grande maioria das pessoas era, mas não pra Yuki, Kyo e Tohru.

Já era tarde da noite e Yuki ainda estava na sua base secreta. Shigure já havia avisado que iria dormir, que ele não esquecesse de trancar as portas. Era um aviso redundante, era sempre Yuki quem trancava as portas.

Aquele fora só mais um dos dias melancólicos na vida do príncipe Sohma. Fora o dia das mães, mas desde que ele deixara de ser criança que os encontros com ela sempre se transformavam em momentos de guerra declarada. Mesmo os dias que deveriam ser de comemoração nunca eram felizes naquela família.

Na hora do almoço ele fora encontrá-la como manda a tradição. Ayame fora junto. O estranho é que o relacionamento entre os dois melhorara de fato, o antes odiado irmão mais velho se tornava uma espécie de refúgio nesses momentos, sempre conseguia chamar a atenção pra si e isso cortava o clima pesado entre Yuki e sua mãe.

Ayame era diferente de Yuki. Ambos eram hostilizados pela progenitora, mas Aya sempre mantinha seu queixo erguido não se importava que ela o chamasse de idiota e bobo, vergonha da família, ele continuava a agir como se não ligasse. Mas Ayame era Ayame e vivia num mundo diferente das outras pessoas... Yuki não era assim. Cada farpa lançada pela mãe, por mais que seu exterior vestisse uma roupa de arrogância e nobreza, por dentro sua alma era quebrada.

Quando voltou pra casa de Shigure, foi direto pra sua base secreta. E lá ficou o dia inteiro. Naquele dia, e somente naquele dia, Tohru não viria ajudá-lo nem Kyo viria perturbá-lo... para aqueles dois o dia deveria ser ainda mais difícil do que pra Yuki.

Kyo Sohma sumira o dia inteiro. Ele era especialista nisso, ninguém o encontraria se ele não quisesse ser achado. O dia das mães lhe provocava uma dor imensa. Ao se lembrar dela sofria duplamente: a perda e a rejeição. Uma gama de sentimentos confusos o envolvia, amor, culpa, raiva... Aquele dia lhe trazia tudo isso. Então o melhor a fazer era ir o mais longe que pudesse, pra o lugar mais solitário que encontrasse e por lá ficar, até que tudo passasse e finalmente encontrasse forças pra vencer a própria tristeza e voltar.

Já Honda Tohru passara a tarde no cemitério. Fora visitar Honda Kyoko. Na frente do túmulo da mãe, ela lhe contara como estava indo na escola, como estava a vida na casa Sohma, como Uo-chan e Hana-chan a ajudavam, como ela achava que Kyo e Yuki ainda se dariam bem um dia... e depois de tudo, Tohru contou como ainda sentia falta dela. Que ela seguia seus conselhos, que tentava seguir feliz, mas ainda havia um vazio dentro de si. Ela podia enfrentar aquilo, podia viver com aquilo, mas às vezes doía. E doía muito. Tanto que a feição sempre feliz da menina adquirira um ar triste, por alguns instantes sua expressão ficara séria e seus olhos lacrimejantes, logo uma lágrima foi vertida. Duas, três... mas fora momentâneo, uma tristeza que só emergia quando ela já não agüentava mais segurar com todas as suas forças. Mas aquelas lágrimas eram necessárias pra liberar um sentimento que nem mesmo ela poderia prender para sempre, para lavar o seu espírito. Tohru sabia disso. Então olhou para o céu e mais uma vez lembrou da sua mãe "Você pode fazer as coisas do seu jeito.".

"Eu irei fazer, okasan." Foram as últimas palavras da menina, antes de levantar, pegar suas coisas e voltar à casa de Shigure.

Assim que chegou, viu Yuki trabalhando em sua base secreta. Mas não sentiu vontade de ir até ele naquela hora. Fez alguns serviços domésticos e viu Shigure retornar do encontro com a família e logo depois volta ao seu escritório para trabalhar. Estava terminando de fazer a janta quando percebeu o retorno de Kyo, mas quando foi ver, o garoto já havia sumido. Ela tinha certeza que ele estava no teto. Tanto ele quanto Yuki estavam em seus refúgios e ela não iria atrapalhá-los.

Quando terminou, chamou Kyo, mas o menino respondeu que não estava com fome naquela hora, depois desceria pra comer qualquer coisa. "Hoje nem você, Tohru, vai me alegrar." ele falou consigo. Então ela foi até a horta da casa, e também chamou Yuki, mas ele falou algo parecido com o que o que o primo respondera, um pouco mais polido. Mas pensara a mesma coisa.

Então voltou ao interior da casa. Shigure já estava a mesa. "Não vamos esperá-los, hein, Tohru-kun?" Não, não iam. Jantaram, fizeram alguns comentários sobre o dia, depois Shigure subiu para dormir, mas antes pediu a Yuki que não se esquecesse de trancar a casa.

Tohru recolheu os pratos, voltou à cozinha e deixou tudo arrumado. Inclusive separou a comida de Kyo e Yuki, caso eles sentissem fome. Não teve vontade dormir, sentou-se um pouco para refletir e de repente uma cantiga de ninar lhe veio a cabeça...

"Se esta rua, se esta rua fosse minha..."

Yuki fechava a porta quando escutou a voz baixinha de Tohru murmurando alguma coisa. Chegou de fininho à porta da cozinha e lá ficou fora do alcance da visão dela. Não queria interrompê-la.

"Eu mandava, eu mandava ladrilhar..."

Yuki queria apenas admirar aquele momento.

"Com pedrinhas, com pedrinhas de brilhantes..."

Kyo finalmente sentira fome. Aquela necessidade biológica finalmente o fizera descer do telhado. Chegando na sala, observou Yuki encostado contra a parede que dava pra cozinha, com olhos perdidos e ouvidos atentos. Alguma coisa deveria estar errada com o Kuso Nezumi. Ao se aproximar, Yuki percebeu sua presença e lhe lançou um olhar que o fez parar. Imediatamente sentiu uma canção no ar.

"Para o meu, para o meu amor passar."

Kyo entendeu as razões de Yuki. De alguma forma se identificou com elas e igualmente não deu um passo, nem se moveu, apenas escutou a cantiga.

"Nesta rua, nesta rua tem um bosque

Que se chama, que se chama solidão

Dentro dele, dentro dele mora um anjo

Que roubou, que roubou meu coração..."

Tohru ia tomar um fôlego pra terceira estrofe, mas percebeu a presença dos meninos.

"Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun?"

Os meninos se viram descobertos. Encararam a menina, mas já haviam tomado uma resolução silenciosa. Yuki foi até Tohru, encostou o dedo indicador em seus lábios para lhe dizer.

"Por favor, Hoda-san, continue."

Kyo encostou-se ao lado dela.

"É... eu quero escutar o final."

Tohru acalmou-se da surpresa, sorriu e continuou.

"Se eu roubei, se eu roubei seu coração

Tu roubaste, tu roubaste o meu também

Se eu roubei, se eu roubei seu coração

É porqueé porque lhe quero bem."

Aquilo viera muito bem a calhar. Aquela canção tão maternal, fizera com que uma certa tranquilidade se instaurasse entre eles. Tanto Yuki como Kyo. em seus eternos anseios de acabar com a carência afetiva que sentiam, se viram tocados por ela. De alguma forma sentiram-se bem consigo mesmos.

"Você canta bem, Honda-san."

"Tenho que concordar com o Kuso Nezumi. Não é das piores."

"Ahhh... então vocês estavam ouvindo desde o começo? Que vergonha..."

Do alto da escada Shigure sorriu seu sorriso paradoxalmente cínico e verdadeiro. Ele sabia, naquele momento, que Tohru-kun sempre conseguia alegrar aquela casa. Uma canção de ninar era o que eles precisavam pra dormir em paz naquele dia.

Fim

Ps. Não sei se parece hehe, mas essa fic era pra ser YukixTohru, mas lá no meio eu senti muita falta do Kyo . então refiz tudo pra ele entrar heheheh Prefiro não definir pares porque eu adoro os dois.

Ayumi-chan obrigada por me assessorar com os detalhes


End file.
